The Goodnight Kiss
by theReasonstoSmile
Summary: Takes place after 'Our Mrs Reynolds'. After some chewing on Mal realizes the truth and...


Disclaimer- Joss is boss.

Mal chuckled to himself.

Inara kissing Saffron.

Huh that's as good a fantasy as any!

Shaking his head he headed out to do his captainy things before it was time to bed. Checking on Wash and the Baby, poking his head in the engine room to see Kaylee tiding up, Poke head in the doctor's and not ask how's the Sister doing, listening for gunshots from Jayne's bunk and check his own room for the absence of a carroty head mean little thief . Done all only then did the Cap'n allow himself to sink in bed and let his mind drift. Inara kissing Saffron….. But Inara is the seductress not the seduced. And if the Saffron was trained so was Inara. What did she say, _you don't play the player_ But then what was she about to confess if she didn't fall for Saffron. That she kissed…..

Mal sat up straight in bed eyes wide, realizing it.

Inara was sitting on her bed little stiff, _brains like that, Malcolm Reynolds! Should have expected your mind to be in gutter…_

Thump thump.

_Grrreaaat._

With a sigh she turned her head to not surprisingly see the captain himself right inside her shuttle. So dazed at her escape (?) from the sticky situation she had forgotten to lock the door for the night.

Mustering as much spite as she could she shot ,

'What, Mal?'

The picture perfect captain with a cocky grin, two twinkling blue eyes in the right place, said glibly "You tell me?"

Inara rose, 'Aside from barging in my shuttle you are wasting my sleeping time so kindly clear off. '

He decided to get to the point 'You my dear Ambassador, A picture of gorram grace, how did you really come to trip and hit your head, _in my bunk._

_Oh not just when I was ready to let go…_

"We have been over this, Mal. Did you have fun with your entertaining conclusion?" Inara asked icily.

Mal smiled cheekily, 'phuh! You kissing Saffron ain't half as entertaining as you kissing ME' He laughed moving towards her.

Anger shot through Inara straight to her head. When she was scared out of herself for his life and her kissing him is entertaining to him. _Just entertaining_

'Entertaining' she hissed. 'Well, then I am gl….' She stopped short when her back hit the wall. She had not noticed but she had been backing as he was advancing towards her and now she was pinned between the wall and Mal.

He grinned at her when he realized that she had realized that she was busted and stuck.

'So, tell me Inara, why did you kiss me?' he asked. His grin was gone replaced by sincerity in his eyes.

'Mal!' Inara said with mock sweetness,' who told you I kissed you, Thinking of sliding away, but Mal had already trapped her with both hands at her sides.

'What does this mean? A moment ago you were about to confirm it.'

She gave him a sharp look as he looked at her lips. She unnecessarily said acidly,' you imagined it'. Now Mal was really enjoying seeing squirm ,' Imagined what, you kissing me or you confirming it' he moved closer to her, very close,' there seems to be some confusion regarding this kiss. Why don't we do it again to check if it was just an imagination or something else' he bent his head.

Inara, hands on his chest prepared to push him away, began 'Mal…..'

But he was done talking

His lips met hers, his hand cupping her cheek. Inara responded mightily almost against her will parting her lips wide clutching at Mal's suspenders ushering him close. He complied. Inara moaned as Mal pulled her by waist to him. Their tongues lashed and lips were attached Inara couldn't get enough. Her hands gripped his face. But they had to break apart for air.

'Inara' Mal breathed. She was attempting to slide way already. He gripped her hand,

'Don't' was all he could say.

'We can't' was all she could say in return...

And was Mal already making his way out, face hard and unreadable. He didn't look back. If only they had gone on kissing and...and... gone on! Why had clear though and reason had to rushed in her along with air.

Miserable and tears prickling her eyes Inara escaped to laid herself on the bed.

Morning, the crew couldn't understand what was making the Captain so gloomy.


End file.
